Frequency dividers are widely used as key building blocks in Phase Locked Loops (PLLs). Frequency dividers are configured to provide signals of frequencies different from the frequency of a clock signal to thereby reduce speed and simplify digital circuitry. Several characteristics of a frequency divider include speed performance, duty cycle, rail to rail clock output etc.